Pitting Couples
by Winxtorious
Summary: I thought this would be fun to do since it would be really interesting to share different opinions to see who would make a better couple. Best thing about this is that YOU would be the one to decide and vote who wins! R&R please x
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so canon pairings are always going to win, I know that. But what if I do a little pitting war against the couples and see who will really win? I want to see who will win. The first is going to be for the Bloom fans despite her not being my favourite character on the show.**

 **Today's pitting war will be...drum roll please.**

 ***drums rolls***

 **BLOOM X SKY V.S. BLOOM X VALTOR/BALTOR** _(Why couldn't there have just been one way to say his name? *sighs in exasperation*)_

 **Bloom x Sky (Bloky) : Tbh I don't really like this couple very much so I know it's going to be hard to favour them right now. Let me try anyway - Everybody loves this couple because they look so perfect together don't they? But besides their looks, let's look more into their relationship. Bloom and Sky met while Sky was Brandon and Brandon was Sky remember? He developed a crush on her and they got closer to each other making Bloom fall for him too. They didn't really hide their feelings for each other since it was pretty obvious they felt the same way about each other. But then we found out that he had a fiancee he was practically cheating on without poor Bloom knowing. But in the end she did forgive him** _(for some odd/unexplainable reason)_ **and they officially became a couple after breaking off his arranged marriage with Diaspro. Seven seasons later and they are still together despite their constant arguing and a certain ex-fiancee trying to get in between them whenever she's on screen. Yay, good for them!**

 **Bloom x Valtor/Baltor (Valoom/Baloom)** _(I don't know...)_ **: I used to favour this couple so much. Valtor** _(yep that's what I'm going with now)_ **is such a powerful wizard who was so charismatic, charming and classy.** _(plus he's soooo hot imo)_ **The two had an interesting dynamic going on and he was or is in fact my fav villain on the show. Both Bloom and Valtor are similar with their connection to the Dragon Fire and canon-wise they are enemies but come on, those two had so much sexual tension between them that the show didn't want to embrace. Technically they met on Solaria but officially met on Andros. He doesn't threaten her at all, just tells her they were destined enemies that will fight and that they have a shared past. Plus I've been reading sparxshipping fanfics recently and I really like the thought of goodxevil pairings. I also genuinely think they would be able to balance each other out with Valtor's calm and collected personality that can contrast Bloom's impatient, stubborn and short-tempered personality.**

 **My vote is: Bloom and Valtor ~ Despite this ship never happening canon wise seeing as how Valtor's gone now and only used for the third season, there was so many possibilities and potential between them.** (To me, Bloom and Sky have a vain, self-centered and really boring relationship. No offence made to any BloomxSky fans.)

 **So now it's YOUR turn to vote. Let me know by reviewing and which couple you think makes a better couple than the other. Plus tell me which couples you want to see go against each other and again, I will be doing this in favour of both of them before giving my own personal vote on it. I really hope you request because I don't know which couples to do next for which character. We'll see who wins once the next chapter is posted.**

 _Bloom : Well, OF COURSE, they're going to pick me and Sky! We're PERFECT for each other!_

 _Me : SHUSH. This is a pitting war FOR you Bloom! We already know who you'd vote for!_

 _Valtor : Clearly she's afraid to admit she had a crush on me back then, right Bloom? ;D_

 _Bloom : WHAT? NO WAY. You're just some smooth-talking evil wizard who thinks he can pull his charm on me whenever he wants and I'll fall for it!_

 _Valtor : So you think I'm smooth-talking and charming then? Why not just admit you still like me instead of pretending to hate me so much? *gets closer to Bloom*_

 _Bloom : W-what? I-I'm not pretending! I DO hate you?_

 _Valtor : Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me *smirks*_

 _Sky : HEY! STEP AWAY FROM MY GIRL._

 _Me : Oh my God, Sky, you just HAD to ruin such an intense moment!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so votes are in and I'd like to thank those who took part in this and reviewed. The winner of the first round between BloomxSky and BloomxValtor is in fact...**

 **BLOOMXVALTOR** _(I have to say a part of me thought that BloomxSky would win since they are the most popular pairing on the show. But I'm not complaining.)_

 **Sorry BloomxSky fans...**

 **So anyway, we now move on to the next couple that has been requested the most. I'm going to be pretty much going round to all the pairings eventually.**

 **This time the couples going against each other will be a pretty interesting one. Today's round will be...**

 ***Drum rolls***

 **BLOOMXSKY V.S. DIASPROXSKY** _(Oh I'm really looking forward to this :D)_

 **Bloom x Sky (Bloky) : I pretty much said everything about them in the previous chapter. Despite how they met and Sky being the complete idiot he is and keeping Bloom in the dark about having a fiancee, they still managed to get through the issue and are now together and happy (well sometimes) while other times they are arguing and having an ex-fiancee try to get in between them.** _(And that's pretty much all I can say about them.)_

 **Diaspro x Sky (Skyaspro)** _(Feel free to come up with a better ship name for them)_ **: Okay I have A LOT to say about them and I'm trying to keep things positive here but let's be honest here, nothing about this couple is positive - So first of all let's all try to give Diaspro the benefit of the doubt here and really dig in to this issue. All the information we know about these two is that they're childhood friends that were put into an arranged marriage. Then Sky met Bloom and practically went behind his own fiancee's back and cheated on her. Suddenly Diaspro is unfairly blacklisted as the bad guy after the Day of the Royals event where she was attacked by Bloom who thought she was Icy then discovered that Sky was cheating on her with some girl he just met. I know she did a lot of bad stuff, but let's be real here shall we? If it wasn't for Sky being the complete idiot he is,** _(That's as nice as I can put it.)_ **Diaspro would have never had to act so badly the way she did now would she? This girl just can't get a break with all this constant hate she's getting for trying to win Sky's heart back by trying to get in the way of Bloom and Sky.** _(which to be honest I don't give a sh*t about.)_ **In the fifth season where she was helping get his memory back, the writers still managed to make her look undignified to the very end of the season. You just can't help but feel sorry for her.** _(Wow this really isn't positive at all and it's pretty clear who's at fault here isn't it?)_ **\- So in conclusion, if Sky had just used his head more and realised how unfairly Diaspro has been treated and that it was all HIS FAULT, they would be able to give each other a chance at redeeming themselves in each other's eyes, because come on, after everything the poor girl had to go through because of him, do you really think she could forgive him so easily?** _(HELL NO.)_ **they would have been able to start anew and could potentially develop something sweet.**

 **My vote is: Diaspro x Sky ~ I KNOW this couple is never going to happen again and that Diaspro is most likely not coming back again for future seasons,** _(if there's any more future seasons.)_ **b** **ut it's just pretty disappointing how she was treated during the show. If Diaspro was to ever come back I would love there to be a season where something POSITIVE actually happens with her rather than something negative like it always ends up to be.**

 **So now you can vote for either Bloom and Sky or Diaspro and Sky. What do you think now regarding these three? I've already said my thoughts on these two couples and TRIED to make what the show had made negative into something positive regarding Diaspro and even Sky.** _(although there's hardly anything great about him. I lost all respect for him AGES ago.)_

 _Sky : HEY! I am NOT a complete idiot and I didn't cheat on Diaspro!_

 _Me : Really? Then what did you do? Just get close to another girl being fully aware you had a fiancee back home? Oh yeah, you're right. That wasn't cheating at all. *eye roll*_

 _Sky : But we never did anything until I called the engagement off!_

 _Me : Yet you're still guilty of lying to both Bloom and Diaspro._

 _Bloom : She's got a point you know. If you had just been honest in the first place none of what happened on the Day of the Royals would have happened!_

 _Sky : Oh come on Bloom, I thought we have gone passed that now. It's in the past and now it's just all about us._

 _Bloom : That may be true but that doesn't make it any better. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday!_

 _Sky : But..._

 _Bloom : You humiliated me, Sky! You made me look like a fool.  
_

 _Diaspro : Maybe because you are one..._

 _Bloom : HEY! I heard that! *glares at Diaspro*_

 _Diaspro : All I'm saying is that maybe you should think before you act!_

 _Bloom : Oh, because you're the one to talk!_

 _Me : GIRLS! That's enough! Remember who's really at fault here._

 _Diaspro and Bloom : *exhale and glare at Sky*_

 _Sky : *gulps* I'm sorry, okay?!_

 _Diaspro and Bloom : *Grumble*_

 _Me : Okay as entertaining as this is, it needs to stop now. Sky, you will always be a complete idiot in my eyes. *ignores Sky's piercing glare*_

 _Diaspro and Bloom : And now ours. *ignoring Sky's now protests*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I'm back! Let's get this going again then, shall we? So last time was a match between BloomxSky and DiasproxSky. Now that I'm back and people have voted, I can say that the winner is...**

 **DIASPROXSKY** _(Again, pretty shocked but I love it)_

 **Thanks to everyone who voted and now it's time for the next ships to start. This round being...**

 **FLORA X HELIA V.S. KRYSTAL X HELIA**

 **Flora x Helia (Floria) : One of my top three OTP's, this couple comes in second place for me.** **They are so sweet, down-to-earth and the perfect match for each other in my opinion. They are a drama-free couple that show that they don't need the drama to become a strong match because they ALREADY ARE ONE. I find them to have such a stable relationship and are the most peaceful pairs on the show which makes them very shippable to me. They hardly ever fight that much and I love it. Plus being the sensitive and mature of their respective teams, of course they were going to click after realising they have so much in common. It's what makes them so perfect for each other! :D**

 **Krystal x Helia (Kryslia) : This couple...** _(I'm trying to think of what to say as I go along)_ **we know are childhood friends who I guess reunited in season five on the show. I think Krystal is a genuinely nice person who only sees Helia as a friend and nothing more. Granted, at the beginning it did seem like she had feelings for Helia that were more than the friendship kind, but we soon learnt that Krystal wasn't trying to go after Helia at all after she confirmed to Flora that they really were nothing more than friends. This then allowed Flora to eventually forgive him and reaffirm their love. Honestly, the stupid love triangle between them was just no need for :/ I actually found it completely random and unnecessary because they were doing just fine beforehand.**

 **My vote is: OF COURSE going to Flora x Helia. Those two are a match made in Heaven and I don't want ANYONE touching these two! They're perfect for each other and should always be together forever. Here's to hoping they get married and live happily together in the future :D**

 **Okay so that's that. Now it's time to tell me who you vote for and who I should do next. I'm thinking I'll do BrandonxStella and BrandonxBloom next since someone suggested it but we'll see.**

 _Krystal : Helia and I are JUST FRIENDS. Of course Flora and Helia are going to win!_

 _Helia : Yeah and I really do hope we win because I will always my flower no matter what._

 _Flora : *blushes*_

 _Me : Oh my goodness, this is too cute! I love it!_

 _Flora : Uh well, I really hope that we win too, Helia. I love you too._

 _Me : Awww! *melts at the sight of them*_


End file.
